


Relaxed

by reyzul (MaK)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Unfinished, won't be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/reyzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some copious amounts of time spent getting used to each other, Pearl and Amethyst can now lounge around freely without much, if any, bickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxed

Pearl was, as far as Amethyst could see, pretty great. Sure, the gem had a lot of irritating factors - she yelled far too much, had an unattractive squawk that seemed to become more and more prominent as time went on, and she was certainly more than just a tad nagging - but, for the most part, Amethyst had begun to compromise alongside some of Pearl's demands in order for the two to meet in the middle and a happy, comfortable space could be formed in the relationship between the two of them. While Amethyst put just a little more effort into not leaving anything potentially dangerous lying around the temple, Pearl didn't tell her as often to clean things up or tidy a room - which, after awhile, eventually lead to less and less conflicts as the two began to mold around each other in a series of compromises. Suddenly, Pearl's pickiness wasn't as terribly annoying and, it seemed, Amethyst's tendency to be lazy didn't grind Pearl's gears nearly as much anymore.

Which, as Amethyst saw, was good.

Very good.

It meant the two of them could finally lounge around comfortably, not getting into any spews over a few mild words of simple conversation. In the loft of Steven's room, they could watch TV for awhile and not get tired of each other; or, while sitting in the living room, they could get through more than a few games of cards, checkers, or even a few video games Amethyst could persuade the studious pearl into playing without any major bickering. Things were, nowadays, simply calmer. 

Amethyst, laid back as ever, was happy to see the beginnings of similar change in Pearl. They had only recently become comfortable spending time in each other's rooms, though they normally hung out in Amethyst's junk yard as, well, it was more interesting that a lot of water could ever be. Pearl bit her tongue and didn't mention her distaste in the organization or general dirtiness of the place and, in return, Amethyst didn't force her to get used to it and remained patient with the taller gem's hesitance to sit, touch, or even stand near a few things. 

Even then, things had gotten seemingly better.

For example, now. Amethyst watched as Pearl attempted to play as a purple dragon on a beat up Nintendo 64, her long fingers jumping over the controller with a bit of trouble as she got used to it. There was something incredibly alluring about the sight; not that the video game was all that interesting in the first place (though it was a wonder how that game console was still functioning properly), but the fact that it was Pearl made it all that much more worthwhile. Not only that, but, as part of a recent habit, Pearl was wearing her shirt - which, Amethyst would admit quietly to herself and certainly not to Pearl, looked really, really good.

Things were comfortable, yes, very - as friends, though. Amethyst, as she often scurried around the topic, was not blind to the feelings and atmosphere that surrounded them as of late, however. She had a pretty good guess that Pearl was interested in something... more, yes, more; she could also imagine that she, too, would be interested in something along those lines. The major problem was, really, that she had no idea how to go about that - or, what "that," meant at all.

Could they date? 

Yes, in theory - and, likely, in practice.

But: how does one ask someone to date? 

Sure, Amethyst had seen plenty of movies and shows and, well, after being on Earth for quite awhile, she'd seen a few real-life hookups as well. Regardless, she had never really done it herself and... it was nerve-wracking, as was everything with Pearl, it seemed. 

The violet gem decided, quickly, that she wouldn't linger to long on the thoughts - she'd become much to anxious and wound up in ideas of rejection or the possibility of Pearl accepting her feelings, both of which brought forth different feelings of nervousness and self-doubt. For now, Amethyst figured, she was content to just watch Pearl attempt to complete a level that wasn't meant to be all that hard in the first place. 

She grinned.

The other thing she loved so much about the calmness between the two of them in recent weeks was that, with her guard lowered, Pearl wasn't so concerned about her body or her surroundings. So, and Amethyst had no intention of making a remark upon it, Pearl hadn't even noticed how loose the shorter gem's shirt - well, more of a tank top - was on her. A faint blue nipple could be seen through the arm hole of the shirt if one looked hard enough and, of course, Amethyst was looking very hard.

It was an attractive sight, after all.

Not to mention, one she had all to herself. She knew that Pearl never lounged around like this with anyone else, especially not in someone else's room - hell, Amethyst doubted that Pearl even sat around so comfortably in her own room. It was a small, irreplaceable present that stayed quietly in the violet gem's section of the temple, where no one else would be able to observe such a phenomenon besides herself. 

She liked it like that. Not that Pearl didn't already give her enough attention as is, but this was like a secretive, even better, added bonus.


End file.
